Whispers In The Wind
by Setashi Shiratori
Summary: Seto reveals his past and meets an uncle who before let him down... I don't own YGO only Hurosho.
1. What Happened?

Whispers In The Wind-Flashback

****

FLASHBACK

"Here hold him Seto." His father urged. "NO! He took away Mama I hate him!" young Seto said. "It was a gift." Mr Takashi said "How?" he asked wondering. "Well Mama as kind enough to die for Mokuba so now he will be a fine boy…" "Really?" Seto asked looking up. "Yes, really."

****

END FLASHBACK

"First mother, she died giving birth to Mokuba"… he trailed off. "Go on Kai- Seto." Tea said thinking it wasn't the time for her to address him like that. 

****

FLASHBACK

"Please daddy don't go!" the young genius said squeezing his dying fathers hand." "I love you Seto…" and he passed out for eternity.

****

END FLASHBACK

"My dad left because of a car accident." He said regaining his child years.

FLASHBACK

None of my relatives wanted me. I felt like an out-cast. I was just smart and they showed envy. Showing it by not caring…*

END FLASHBACK

"My relatives hated me…" he said. "Figures." Joey said as they glared at him but Kaiba who had his head down.

FLASHBACK

"Whats your name boy?" a man said disrupted Mokuba's story. "Seto sir," he said looking him in the eye. "Do you play chess?" he said roughly. "Yes, I'm quite good." It was the truth. "If you somehow triumph over me I'll take in you and your brother." "Alright then." Seto said calmly.

"Checkmate." Seto said. Looking around Kaiba Corps former owner willingly adopted the young brothers.

They thought they were happy…

Decieved.

"This is the work of a two year old, imbecile!" the mans shout echoed through the upper floor. He punched Seto knocked on to the royal plush carpet. He took out his rage on the poor boy from time to time until one day…

"I thought I told you to work on a program." Gozaburo said taking a whip. "So?" the teen asked. "Do you have bones of steel? The madman asked advancing on the boy. "No, any reason why?" the sapphire-eyed boy said who was cornerd against the window. "Hm what an answer." Gozaburo said. "Can you stand this?" he said striking Seto on the shoulder. "I just did." Seto said, but now a question for you. "Don't waste my time…" he said. "Can you fly?" he said pushing out the 33rd floor of Kaiba Corporation.

END FLASHBACK*


	2. Flashback

Whispers In The Wind-Flashback

****

FLASHBACK

"Here hold him Seto." His father urged. "NO! He took away Mama I hate him!" young Seto said. "It was a gift." Mr Takashi said "How?" he asked wondering. "Well Mama as kind enough to die for Mokuba so now he will be a fine boy…" "Really?" Seto asked looking up. "Yes, really."

****

END FLASHBACK

"First mother, she died giving birth to Mokuba"… he trailed off. "Go on Kai- Seto." Tea said thinking it wasn't the time for her to address him like that. 

****

FLASHBACK

"Please daddy don't go!" the young genius said squeezing his dying fathers hand." "I love you Seto…" and he passed out for eternity.

****

END FLASHBACK

"My dad left because of a car accident." He said regaining his child years.

FLASHBACK

None of my relatives wanted me. I felt like an out-cast. I was just smart and they showed envy. Showing it by not caring…*

END FLASHBACK

"My relatives hated me…" he said. "Figures." Joey said as they glared at him but Kaiba who had his head down.

FLASHBACK

"Whats your name boy?" a man said disrupted Mokuba's story. "Seto sir," he said looking him in the eye. "Do you play chess?" he said roughly. "Yes, I'm quite good." It was the truth. "If you somehow triumph over me I'll take in you and your brother." "Alright then." Seto said calmly.

"Checkmate." Seto said. Looking around Kaiba Corps former owner willingly adopted the young brothers.

They thought they were happy…

Decieved.

"This is the work of a two year old, imbecile!" the mans shout echoed through the upper floor. He punched Seto knocked on to the royal plush carpet. He took out his rage on the poor boy from time to time until one day…

"I thought I told you to work on a program." Gozaburo said taking a whip. "So?" the teen asked. "Do you have bones of steel? The madman asked advancing on the boy. "No, any reason why?" the sapphire-eyed boy said who was cornerd against the window. "Hm what an answer." Gozaburo said. "Can you stand this?" he said striking Seto on the shoulder. "I just did." Seto said, but now a question for you. "Don't waste my time…" he said. "Can you fly?" he said pushing out the 33rd floor of Kaiba Corporation.

END FLASHBACK*


	3. Uncle Hurosho What A Surprise

Whispers In The Wind-Uncle Hurosho What A Surprise

"Sir your meeting with Hurosho Lim." Seto Kaiba's secretary said. 'Hurosho, my uncle.' The young CEO thought remembering…

****

flashback

"I don't want you fool." "You are nothing but a show-off with your nerdy books."

****

End

"Come in," Seto Kaiba said to his uncle. "Sir I'm here to apply as a personal secretary." "Alright." Seto Kaiba said with a plan in his mind. 

*LATER*

"Sit down Mr.Lim. I would like to get aqquainted." The CEO said wondering what had become of his foolish uncle.

"Well,, I have no other family but two nephews, the older of which was stuck-up in intelligence. They were sent to an orphanage," Hurosho said chuckling. "I see, and what would you do if you somewhat saw them again-" Mokuba stuck his head in horrified at the second person. Seto made a face that meant hide! "Why I would laugh at them and probably their filthy parents." "Ha." A small chuckle came out of Seto Kaiba's mouth. "And what does the name Seto Kaiba mean to you?" he asked with a sneer. "Why I am Kaiba's secretary ." Hurosho Lim stated. "Drop the Kaiba, now what?" he asked as Mokuba appeared on his side. "S-seto, Mokuba? I don't believe you filthy brats ended up here!" "Look who's talking Uncle, you signed a contract to stay with my brothers company until you are dismissed." The young Kaiba said. "Ha! This is the price you pay for forcing me and my little brother into such a state but of course your life will be like dirt with $1000 a week! HAHAHAHAHAHA" 'My life is a joy now tormenting my uncle just as others did to me' he thought.

THE END


End file.
